shannonhalefandomcom-20200215-history
Squeetus
Squeetus is the name of Shannon Hale's website and blog. This wiki gets most of its information from Squeetus. Blog Posts One section of the Squeetus website, marked as "oinks", is devoted to the ramblings and musings of Shannon Hale... her blog. This list catalogs every post on said blog. 2005 November * November 12, 2005 * November 14, 2005 * November 16, 2005 * Like the first time * Rejection * Editing on turkey day * Newsletter business December * Holly Black and the new book * The Great Giveaway * Comment-o-mania * Newsletter open to public * Party for the little tyke * Graphic Novel X * Enna the Uber-frau * Muddle headed * Merry (cough, cough) Christmas! * Christmas Card 2006 January * Breathing through my nose again * River Secrets gets a face * Crazier than you? * Miri's award * Writers @ Work * Graphic Novel X...Revealed! * A phone call at five a.m. * Still truckin' * Nice-ing * Fun house February * Slogging through Novel X * A phone call at 4:30 pm * Buried alive * Care for Colin Firth much? * California, here I come * Another one down * Home again, jiggedy jig March * $3.99 * 10 days in numbers * Screen brain * Max and hair...saved! * Diary thoughts * Mirror of True Womanhood * A very patient man April * O-town * O-town...with photos! * Spackman discovered! * Ramblings * Author vs. publisher * Four important things * Three projects (or...eight) * Mild feminist rant * Cream soup May * Just blew in... * Hankerin' for a hunk of cheese * Gifts of speaking * River Secrets in color * A review of our car * Reactions creeping in... * 10 Ways Parents (inadvertently) Discourage Their Kids from Being Readers June * My thoughts on Criss Cross * Reading pledge * Bagel sandwiches * Amazing stuff * Ah, semantics * The Big Easy * Let's play, guess what's going on with Shannon! July * Hummingbird heart * Girl power? * new titling * Joss's take * musings * Movings and a chapter * The older the better? * Two case studies August * A story for everyone * Goldilocks comes to call * Star girl * Wr- words * Wobbling around * Large seats * Misc. September * The house of the fourth happiness * A week of secrets * The slippery upward slope * Laurie's take * Inbox collapsing * Ode to the sassy * Sassy Women Songs * On the road again October * On commenting * 15 minutes a day * Real beauty * A look back east * Random musings November * Batman strikes * zzzz... * Nightmare survived * Sand butt * Happy feasting! * Getting through a story December * Happy thoughts for Razo * I'm huge! * Still gravid * Prego proof * Feelin' fine 2007 January * Maggie J, Girl Wonder * Alive and kicking (or thrashing, at least) * Seuss for the teenage mind * Ugh * Glam at the grocery * Pure listening pleasure February * January is the coolest month * Shake that groove thing * New wardrobes * No guilt for pleasure reading! * Have you hugged your teacher today? * Doin' a happy dance March * Mild spoiling * An entire month of sassitude * Flailing * Self-publish or die * New reads * sorry...a little flame fanning... April * Try not to be visible * Antsy time * B1000 on the way * Reaching for sun power * Austenland 411 * What do you think it takes to be a princess? * Cover story * Working on jack May * Wearin'-the-Normal-Size-Pants Dance * Beehived * Smells like spring spirit * Horror story, one word at a time * The golden mean * Start spreading the news June * BEA news! With photos! * Regency-a-go-go * I plan to leave my heart in... * Awash in austenland * Graphic proof of coolness * Our Chum Jane July * And now...normal life * If you're looking for summer reading... * Glammin' it up * Goth girl * Cooking lessons * Pottering around * All about Brad August * Indelible ink * Husband Post * I'm back * Travels in diverse places * Squeetus exclusive: Robin Brande * Off the air * Squeetus exclusive: Jeff Kinney September * Gabe's picks * Squeetus exclusive: Stephanie Meyer * Pie in Provo * Squeetus exclusive: Laini Taylor * Eavesdropping the academy * Librarians: endangered species * Squeetus exclusive: Megan Whalen Turner, part 1 of 3 October * Megan Whalen Turner, part 2 of 3 * Megan Whalen Turner, part 3 of 3 * Ambles in Austenland * How y'all been? * A bit of mincemeat * Squeetus exclusive: Sherwood Smith November * Pumpkins, clouds, and superheroes * Writing and mothering, part 2 * Links a'plenty * Squeetus exclusive: Tiffany Trent * Reading for displeasure * Still stuffed * The watcher December * Lyrical happenstance * Quick contest reminder * Squeetus exclusive: Jessica Day George * Emerging from the holiday coma 2008 January * Enna whispering in my ear * Squeetus exclusive: Libba Bray * A day of glee! (in memory) * Patting myself on the lower back * In conclusion: Libba Bray rocks February * Oh why oh why oh why-o... * And the Torso Twins say goodnight * I am not Sally Fields * Teens are people too (they really are, I checked) * Girls in pants * Princess Academy contest results March * Winning losers * Reading actually is fundamental * An ideal husband * Squeetus exclusive: Linda Sue Park * Spring chick * The leap before the fall * Squeetus exclusive: Jennifer L. Holm April May June July August September October November December 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015